Aboard Different Ships
by Kadreia
Summary: There is only one Doctor for the Master, and one sniper for the criminal.   T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: The Doctor in this story is on his tenth regeneration just so you're not all confused.**

* * *

><p>Moriarty sat alone in his flat. Sebastian was probably putting a bullet between someone's eyes right about now, but Jim knew he wouldn't be home for at least another hour and a half. Moriarty sighed. He was so bored.<p>

"No one's fun anymore," Jim complained to himself.

"Now that's not fair to say. Everyone can't be boring," said a familiar voice. Jim jumped and looked toward the source of the voice. There stood the Master. Just as young looking and prideful as he looked when Jim first met him.

"What are you doing here?"

The Master smirked. "I just thought that I would pay my favorite consulting criminal a visit. Is that so bad?"

"What do you want?" Jim's voice was cold and flat.

"Still as stubborn as ever I see. Well Jim, I'm just as bored as you. The Doctor was boring me so I thought I would come see you."

"Sebastian will be back soon. Leave."

The Master laughed as he stepped toward the couch Moriarty was sitting on. "He can shoot me. Time Lord, Jim. I can just regenerate, although I do like this regeneration. "

A sly smile crossed Jim's face. This was suddenly becoming not as boring. "You're not scared of my Sebby? Hmm… I guess he really isn't that scary."

"Criticizing your sniper now too?" the Master laughed before plopping himself on the chair opposite of Jim.

"Sniper, partner, lover. Whatever you want to call him.

The smile on the Masters face vanished, "Lover?"

Jim's eyes narrowed. He was loving this. Making someone almost as dangerous as him suffer.

Jim did, however, have a thing for the Master. He reminded him of himself and he was probably the best match for him, but he loved Sebastian. Did he? Of course he did. Then why was he feeling the same way talking to the Master as he did when Sebastian seduced him? His thoughts were interrupted by the Master's voice closer than it had been before. Now the Master's face was only a few inches from his.

"Lover?" This time the question passed the Masters lips it was filled with anger instead of inquiry.

"Yes, he is my lover. Do you have a problem with that?" Jim said not even startled by the close proximity or the anger of his company.

"Yes, I do have a problem with that. You're mine." As soon as he said those words the Master pressed his lips to Jim's in a slow, light, but possessive kiss.

"W-what are you doing?" Moriarty whispered between kisses. He had begun to kiss back and did not even realize he had asked such a stupid question.

"You're smart. I think you can figure it out."

The light kisses had begun to gradually get deeper and harder. Jim ran his tongue on the Masters bottom lip asking to be granted access to deepen the kiss even more. The Master granted permission slowly parting his lips allowing Moriarty's tongue to explore the inside of his mouth before he broke away from the kiss, which resulted in a sound of disappointment from Moriarty. He smiled at the sound. The Master had just gotten the most dangerous man in London to whimper because he had broken away from him. He crawled onto Moriarty's lap and began the string of kisses again. Jim let out a small gasp when the Master bit his lower lip, which resulted in making the Master even more aroused than he was before. He began to unbutton Jim's shirt slowly, purposely letting every finger drag on Moriarty's warm chest. The Master switched from Jim's mouth to his neck sucking slightly on every place he kissed. Moriarty gripped the Masters shoulders and moaned. The Master chuckled in response quite pleased with himself. Hearing the chuckle made Moriarty surprisingly furious. He was not going to let the Master win. He was the dominant one and he always had been. Jim reached for the Masters bicep and flipped him on his back so he was on top. The Master looked up at Jim surprised before a hungry look consumed his face.

"You were never the one to let someone else be dominant. Were you?"

Jim smiled at the remark before making himself comfortable on top of the other man and finding a spot on the Masters neck to spend his time on. "No, never have been and you are not going to change that, Time Lord." Moriarty bit down on the Masters neck, which made the Master flinch before he could respond.

The Master gave a weak laugh "You're good that that."

"Isn't he?" Said a low vicious voice.

The Master and Jim both looked up in surprise. There stood Sebastian Moran, his white shirt stained with the blood of his latest kill. The blood making his shirt stick to his skin clearly out lining the man's strong body.

Moriarty's face went pale, "Sebby you-" Moriarty was interrupted by a strange noise. It was so familiar to him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it and then he felt the Master tense up underneath him and he knew exactly what it was. It was the sound of the TARDIS materializing. The blue box landed right in the middle of the kitchen knocking over a few dirty cups as it landed. The door swung open and out burst the Doctor.

"I'm so sorry. Did I land in your kitchen? I-… Master? Moriarty? What? What? WHAT!


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?" The Doctor gawked. 'What' seemed to be the only word left in his vocabulary during that moment. He just stood there in shock looking at his lover lie underneath Jim Moriarty.

"Doctor, hello" The Master managed to respond in a shaky voice.

The Doctor's face went dark. Cold and dark. The Master tensed even more. The Doctor was… well, the Doctor, but when he was angry you knew it. He would get the coldest look on his face with eyes that looked into your soul and tortured it. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I…" The Master stammered.

"To play with me instead of you," Moriarty's face was smug until he heard Seb's voice.

"Shut up, you bastard," he took a few long strides to the pair on the couch and pulled Moriarty off the Master and slammed him to the floor.

Jim's eyes grew in shock, "What the hell? I'm your boss! You can't-"

"I said 'shut up'!" Seb roared. He glanced at the Doctor and nodded, "Didn't think you would do it even though you wanted to."

The Doctor gave a nod in response, "Thank you Sebastian," he too made his way over to the couch and gripped the Master's shoulder until he yelped in pain before pulling him to his feet, "TARDIS," was the only thing he said. The Master obeyed not daring to upset the Doctor further. He was beginning to feel like a teenager who had just been caught having sex by his parents. Well, replace parents with lover and that was about right. He walked calmly with the Doctor to the TARDIS even though he had really lost track of what was happening. The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and gestured for him to walk inside. He complied walking into the very familiar space ship.

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked down at Moriarty who was still lying on the floor. The man smiled "Well Sebby, that was interesting."<p>

Sebastian's eyes enlarged due to shock, "In-interesting?" His face darkened and he lowered his voice in to a deep growl, "I will send you to hell."

Moriarty smirked and said somewhat smugly, "Sebby, you know I love you."

Sebastian sent him a death glare, which was just as terrifying as the Doctor when he was angry. "Sebby, come on. I do love you," Moriarty stood up. He was starting to get worried now. Sebastian was ignoring him completely and was walking to his room. _His_ room. Seb hadn't been in his own room for weeks. He had moved into Moriarty's room with him. "Sebast-" His voice was cut off by the sound of Seb slamming his door. "Lovely just lovely. I have three lawyers to murder, a mob to run, I'm behind in annoying Mycroft, and now this. He better come to his wits soon or I will beat them into him," Moriarty grumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>The Master heard the TARDIS door click behind him and he spun around only to be greeted by a very unhappy Doctor.<p>

"What was that stunt?"

The Master flinched at the hate in the Doctor's voice, "I-I got bored so I thought I would pay a visit t-"

"Pay a visit?" I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure what was going on out there wasn't a innocent visit!"

"I-I'm sorry. I-"

The Doctor's face went from rage to sorrow in an instant, "Am I not good enough for you?"

The Master stared in shocked, "What? No! Doctor, I -," while saying this the Master pushed the Doctor back against the door before shoving their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"M-Master," the Doctor whispered in between kisses " stop. I don't want you…"

The Master pulled away obviously hurt. "But I thought you… I mean I though you loved me!"

"You taste like Moriarty and I can't continue knowing I wasn't enough to supply your wants. You will just go off and do it again when I'm not enough. "

The Master's arms wrapped around the Doctor's waist, "I am so sorry," he said as he pulled him close burying his face into the Doctor's neck. The Doctor didn't make a sound. He didn't even move. The Master started to worry, but he was too afraid that if he pulled back from his embrace the Doctor would never let him continue. The Doctor slowly, almost reluctantly, put his arms around the Masters shoulders and hugged back, "_I _wouldn't leave _you_."

The Master felt a stab of guilt and responded with the first thing that popped into his head, "What if Rose came back? You would leave me then, wouldn't you?"

The Doctor pulled away from their embrace and looked the Master in the eyes. His face had a loving smile on it, but his eyes showed a hint of guilt and sorrow, "Not even for Rose."

The Master upon hearing this quickly pressed his lips to the taller man's before hugging him again. The words 'I love you' were never said. They didn't need to be. The pain of guilt and fear that the Doctor would leave him clearly showed the Master's love for the Doctor. As for the Doctor 'Not even for Rose' was the hardest thing he had ever had to say. He loved Rose until the end of time, but she had moved on and had someone else, someone better. Even without the words being spoken the Doctor knew that he loved the Master dearly and would not leave him even for Rose.

* * *

><p>It had been four hours since Sebastian had locked himself in his room, and the guilt was killing Moriarty. He walked to the door of his, Lover? Former lover? No, lover, and shot the lock resulting in, what else but, an easily opened door.<p>

"Jim! What the hell?"

Moriarty wasn't paying attention to the words that Seb spoke. He was too busy with what he was doing. As soon as Seb had said 'hell' Jim was on top of him kissing him possessively. Sebastian kissed back at first, but then stopped and pushed Moriarty off of him, "You bastard get out," He said in a harsh voice.

"Sebastian, please…"

"I said get out!"

Moriarty was hurt, but became very enraged. "No!" he screamed, "I wont get out! I'm going to spend the night with my lover!"

"L-lover? You still think we are lovers? Fat chance, Jim. Maybe you should go fuck that other guy you were on top of a few hours ago."

"No., I want you. It's not my fault I was thinking of you and made myself aroused before the Master showed up. I needed an outlet. I was desperate and you were out. If you had been there I would have been on top of you."

Seb's head cocked, it was barley noticeable, but Jim saw it. "You think about me?" he said almost a whisper.

Jim smiled seeing the first glimmer of hope for this battle and he was going to win, "Yes, I always think about you. You're my Sebby and I love you," he slowly crept his way back on top of Seb pushing him down on his back again.

"I love you too, Jim, but you are still going to pay for being with another man."

Jim grinned, "Then make me pay, colonel," he said has he kissed his sniper lightly on the lips, "Then make me pay." The rest of the night was filled with hard sex and blissful sleep, neither of them bothered by the past day's events.


End file.
